Garret Marino
Garret Michael Marino '''The leader of the heroes in New York an the Squad Leader of Team Emerald. He is a former CIA operative who has years of experience to lead his team, as well as take part in helping in terms of vigilante justice in New York. '''Theme: Chill Guitar Hip-Hop Beat / The Vibe (Prod. By Syndrome) Abilities, Strengths and Weaknesses Real Name: Garret Michael Marino Alias – Pretty Boy, Garino, Boss Man, Red, Mario Information Born on the summer of 22XX (early-mid 20s, probably 22-24) Place of Living/Birth/Current: Formerly Venice, Currently United States (after CIA discharge) Nationality: Italian Height 6.1 ft. (185.928 cm) Weight 215 lbs Friends/Enemies: Biological Family (alive living in Venice, Italy), James Konta (Friend and student), Mia Terwillinger (Friend), Noah Terwillinger (Friend), Team Ruby (Leader/Ally/Friend), Team Sapphire (Leader/Ally/Friend), Lelia Sheer (Neutral, supposed relationship before being discharged), The Establishment (Enemy), Karvner (Enemy), Winter-Spike (Enemy/Rival) Personality – '''He is the friendly, charming Italian pretty boy who is the leader of Team Emerald squad, as well as the founder and leader of the entire group (Team Emerald, Sapphire and Ruby). Aside from his appearance, Garret is very smart and calculated especially when it comes to planning and is an excellent smooth talker. He is also serious when he knows something is not right and takes the initiative into solving an issue, which resulted in him getting in too deep on corruption among the CIA members after an operation in Antarctica, which resulted in his discharge from the CIA as well as being terminated from the CIA special unit program. '''Appearance – '''Garret has a “pretty boy” appearance. He has hazel/green eyes and scarlet red hair, with the bangs of his hair seemingly looking like the letter “M” to represent his last name. Garret’s main garb is a green hoodie, to which most of his allies on his team wear, which was inspired from his CIA operative outfit minus the hood. Garret also speaks fluent English, aside from his native language of Italian. He is also fluent in several other languages as such Japanese, Korean, French, and Russian to name a few. He is very intelligent and is capable of stargazing and preparing for any mission or confrontation he is in or going in to. '''Abilities Garret is a capable fighter and marksman, being the only all-rounder fighter in his group. He is able to calculate and strategizes, formulating plans and tracking enemy activity to better increase succession of a mission. Aside from that, Garret is also a man who takes high importance and pleasure in cooking food, especially when it came to Italian dishes, to which he is the head chef who provides food for his team and friends. Weaknesses N/A and or Unknown, however, his love for Lily, who is really Lelia Sheer, hinders him. For she had left Venice, she was never heard from again as if she had disappeared. Eventually Garret became aware of what took place in UK, specifically London, but knows she is strong and capable to the point of cheating death, as she had done many times in the past, even at times where Garret also witnessed such an act. Inspiration Inspiration for Garret is from old spy movies/series such as James Bond, The Men from UNCLE, Charlie’s Angels, etc and a bit of inspiration from Nightwing (Dick Grayson) from the Batman Series. History of Garret M. Marino Garret Marino is the leader of the Team Ruby and Team Emerald (squad leader of this group) of Lower Manhattan New York, later forming Team Sapphire after the incident near Haiti and the Dominican Republic. Originally, Garret was among the many young individuals selected for a CIA recruitment program that is seeking out the gifted and talented among the young to be operatives. This resulted in Garret going to do what he wants instead of following in his father’s footsteps to be a police officer in Italy. When Garret was recruited, his family were open and agreed on his decision and at the age of 14, he had left Venice to go train and learn from the CIA, meeting others along the way and befriending them, upon meeting his teammate, Lily from the UK, he became friends with her and took interest in her and the two were somewhat close. Him and his group were placed under the CIA special unit program whereas young potential prodigies who will grow strong in body and mind to be capable operatives to be placed in the field. Garret was team leader of squad ECHO, whereas his team consists of Whall, Lily, Noah Terwillinger, Deejay, and Aaron. The team has been on countless missions, and as the months went on by, the missions started to become more advance and difficult over time. As the team got older and more experienced in their roles, they were often deployed to help other squads and at times even aid US military with transport, as well as come to odds with the Navy Seals, to which Garret met with Jordan Wayne (who later becomes the Dark Skull). Garret’s team was often observed by CIA directors, and among them, Phillip Mudd, who is a CIA director who has been acing shady from time to time with only team ECHO noticing this. Phillip, in secret, wanted to use convicts to further push mission success, to a degree he wants to build off this foundation to make his own powerful units among outside the CIA, and even plans on getting illegal help and resources to do it. When team ECHO was sent to Antarctica, Operation Ice-Drive, to deal with a Viking Criminal known as Grandus Maxius. The team aided the Navy Seals once again, as well as European and Russian operatives who were also sent due to having their scientist and civilians working within Antarctica during Grandus and his Norse Viking crew take over to build weapons, even forcing the scientists to do his bidding. Garret and his team manage to figure out that Grandus’ men were merely robots, being control by him and in order to stop the robots, they had to deal with Grandus himself at the lower levels of Antarctica, defeating him, only to be stopped by a man known as Winter-Spike, who betrayed them. Since Garret and Lily were left to deal with Winter-Spike, Mudd was aware of this and after the mission was completed, 5 days later both Garret and Lily were discharged from the team, for Mudd had made false accusations about them in order for them to been dropped. As for the remainder of the team, Deejay temporarily left the CIA and was replaced by his student, Noah remain with the CIA to investigate, Brian Whall had moved to Thailand to train with his mentor (his mentor being Bianca Airesus’ father) and Aaron later joined the military. This resulted in Garret and Lily going to Venice for a week to think about what they’ll do, after that, Lily went back to the UK, while Garret went to the US to speak with his former teammate, Noah, who is working on what went wrong that resulted in Garret and Lily being discharged. Eventually Garret lived in New York and after stopping a would be robber when he was eating at a restaurant, he got the idea of doing some clean up in New York. This resulted in him recruiting one of his old friends, Corbin Outter, and eventually one of his mentor’s friend’s son, Yecho Shuo Yuanjia, forming Team Ruby and briefly leading it, later recruiting Jason Cladd, as well as Mia Terwillinger, who was aiding them briefly due to her being a police detective. Soon Garret receives a letter from one of his mentor’s relatives in New Japan, leading him to meet with the young James Konta, who was to go with him back to the United States. James Konta was eager to join Garret on helping out in New York and Garret, knowing what James is capable of, recruits him, and he had introduced him to Mia, who is to be James’ guardian since they are both family. Eventually after the Night Club incident, Mia found out about this and was mad about this, but later came around, seeing that James wanted to help people by being a hero, let alone the teenager saying her life that resulted in her decision. Thus Team Emerald was born, with it’s members being Garret himself, James, Jason, and Mia, while Team Ruby was led by Corbin Outter, who later recruited James’ friend, Miranda Lymberis (Kitty) and eventually Diana Hart II. With the surge in crime due to Karvner’s influence now spreading in New York, Garret and his team do what is necessary to protect New York. During the Old Japan incident, Garrt helped Mia in Chaiago, being accompanied by Jordan, Deejay and Noah, finding out the true intentions of Phillip Mudd when Gang Violence and Gang Wars brought out in the presence of the Animal Pack, led by Travis Keaton (The Fox) and his trap queen, Demetria Taylor (Silver Fox).